


Going To The Field

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam and you switch places.





	Going To The Field

Your job was always in the background. Getting information thanks to your fine hacking skills and giving that information to your partners through your earpiece. However right now that’s not the case. You have to go into a building, because it has top security that can’t be hacked from the outside. You have to connect wires to the system, if you want acces to the cameras, the electric locks etc. It’s not the first time it had to be done, but it was never you who actually had to do it. But your partner in crime had spent 13 years in prison and don’t know shit about today’s technology. Sully said he was an excellent thief, really good in hand-to-hand combat, and an amazing shooter, but when it comes to technology he’s a complete dumbass. You witnessed it yourself when you asked for his Skype name and he asked back with “The hell is a skype?” You just stood there with your mouth hanging open.

So it was decided. The roles were changed, and it was you who’s going to the field, and Sam who is at your place with your headset on, talking to you. You don’t have to actually break in, tonight was a party at the mansion for the rich. You dressed up nice, you have a fake invitation card. You have to sneak in to the security room, wire up the place and get out of there. There’s going to be an auction in two weeks in the building, and before that the actual heist is going to happen. Sam’s going to steal some artifact from the storage room when the treasures arrive.

You were a nervous wreck when you got in to your car, and Sam insisted that he is going to talk to you to calm your nerves, and you actually felt better after first hearing his voice directly in your ear. He spoke of everything he can think of, mostly about times when he and Nate were kids. He knew you are a good friend of his brother, so he started talking about his “magic phase”. You actually laughed out loud at Nathan’s stage name, earning a few strange looks from the people arund you. You sneaked your way into the security room and started working on the wires. You thought you should thank Sam that he is speaking to you, and calming you down.

“You know, it’s nice feeling you inside of me.”

Your eyes immediately went wide after the last word left your mouth. ‘What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? Really? REALLY? Out of all the things you could’ve said that’s what you actually said?!’ - you thought. 'Quick, say something saaay something!’

You didn’t know but while you were thinking about an explanation, Sam’s eyes almost fell out of his head too. He was shocked. Not because he didn’t like what you said but because it was you who said that. When he first met you, he was automatically drawn to you. You were pretty and kind, you smiled a lot and always blushed when he called you nicknames. You never flirted back, he soon realized that you must be a really shy person, who is not used to getting compliments. You always laughed at his bad jokes, and you could make him laugh too.

“Uh, by you I mean your voice… aaand… by me I mean my ear.” - you said in a shaky voice. God, you are so emberassed.

Sam grinned widely. You’re just so cute when you’re nervous.

“Don’t worry babygirl, I know what you mean.”

You’re breath caught in your throat. That’s your favourite nickname he’s using for you. You didn’t know but Sam noticed that too by your reactions and that’s why he almost always calls you that.

“But I wouldn’t mind if I could show you that other meaning.” - he said in a low voice.

Your equipments fell out of your hands at his words and scattered on the floor. Sam heard that too, and held back a chuckle.

“Uhm… I… I’m finished, I’m gonna be there in 20 minutes.” - you couldn’t believe what you just heard. Did he meant that? Or was it just meaningless flirting? God, you hoped he meant that. You can’t even count how many times you pictured him doing that “other meaning” to you.

“I can’t wait, babygirl.” - he chuckled and you blushed.

You get in the car and headed back to your place and Sam was already at the door waiting for you. Your heart started to beat very fast when you saw him. He opened the car door for you and helped you out. However he didn’t le go of your hand. You looked at him in confusion and felt his other arm circle around your waist and pull you close. Then you felt his lips against yours and you were a goner. It was slow and full of want and it took your breath away. When he pulled away he hugged you thigthly and you felt his breath at your ear.

“You know, I meant what I said. - he wishpered huskily before kissing you again and pulling you into the house.


End file.
